


Black Book

by skyeofdragons



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, BBAU, Bad Poetry, Bill Cipher is not dead, Black Book AU, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, F/F, F/M, Homicide, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic, Multi, Possession, Rules Lawyering, Shameless Crossover Shipping, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Time Progression, black magic, mabifica, making deals with the devil, pinescone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofdragons/pseuds/skyeofdragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal's a deal, 'till the end of time, but terms and conditions may change. So when a teenager is offered their body back, in exchange for babysitting a spellbook?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> First few chapters aren't gorey, but there is violence and trauma. It gets worse later, though I will figure out a way to mark that in the specific chapters.  
> An idea I had that I decided to make into an AU, along with my friend who seems to lack an account here, though if/when she gets one I will add her in credit. Thanks Chiana!  
> ~This is NOT a Billdip story. Bill is a mentally abusive, manipulative asshole demon. There is no romance between the tree and the triangle.~  
> I cannot guarantee anything in this AU other than bad poetry and edgelord undertones.

They were back in Piedmont, now. The air was warm and the summer, though at an end in terms of break, was still going warm and strong in the California city.

The twins’ mom and dad had asked how the summer was- Letters were great, they gushed, but nothing could really compare to their kids’ in-person descriptions of the summer. Of course, Dipper and Mabel left out some minor details- neither of them mentioned the Apocalypse, or the times death had been a frighteningly real possibility. It therefore sounded like a wholesome, if slightly uneventful, family-friendly summer vacation with a loving family, and the parents were thrilled their children had such a wonderful, character-building experience in small-town Oregon. A thank-you letter was written to Stanford, who had been so nice as to have the kids over the whole summer, and give such great fun as on Summerween and the fishing trip and a hiking expedition.

When Dipper and Mabel had recovered from their post-adventure exhaustion (They must have had so much fun!, the parents cooed), they were taken school supply shopping. As the two had agreed, they worked well together, but wouldn’t always be at arm’s length, and so Mabel had decided to take the art class, and Dipper, P.E. . The boy managed to, thereby, skip out on the trip to the art supplies store, and was rather thankful when he saw the sheer quantity of glitter dusting the inside of the trunk. It did not, however, save him from having to go out and buy gym clothes, which was an ordeal in of itself. He settled on a white, standard tee and red basketball shorts set, nothing special, given it’s hard to go wrong with just… The basics. In the ride back from the store, he hoped by the next summer, Stan would finally say he’d built enough muscle (and was big enough) to learn boxing! Ford had promised in his last letter to teach Mabel some of the finer points of illustration while Stan had mentioned boxing in a call…

 

On the night before their first day, Mabel managed to surprise her twin. The mom had carefully picked out outfits, and the twins had been tucked in and kissed goodnight despite the cries of “But we’re TEEEENS now!”. When the light in the hallway flicked off, Mabel rolled over to her brother, braces bright with glee in the street-lamp light.

“Hey Dipper.”

“Mabel?”

 

“I got you a journal. For around here. I know it’s not weird in Piedmont but maybe you can find something to write about? Show to Grunkle Stan and Ford when we get back, eventually. That’d be cool, right?”

“Yeah… Thanks, Mabel. I didn’t get you anything…”

“Just back me up on my stories.”

“Stories…?”

“Trust me.”

“Good night, Mabel.”

~

Oh gods above, the first day. First day of eighth grade. They were teenagers now. Thirteen years and life (or an eldritch abomination bent on world domination) hadn’t gotten them yet, and with this knowledge and mostly-empty first day backpacks they scuffled through the doors of their junior high to friends and old classmates they hadn’t seen all summer.

It was pleasant enough- All friends were glad they were fine, and both twins told bright stories, and friendly arm-punches were exchanged.

“I can’t believe you actually learned to chop wood. Who chops wood these days?”

 

“No way! Mermando, huh? And he was super cute? Oooooh why didn’t you kiss him?!”

“Grenda sounds like a badass, dude.”

“I can’t believe it. She sounds so cool. Did this Wendy teach you how to use her axe?”

“Dipper man you lucked out! You touched a bra! That’s like second-hand boob grab! You practically laid on second base!”

“HOW DID YOU MEET SEV’RAL TIMEZ?!”

~

The first day went well. Mabel promised to bring in her scrapbook, and Dipper promised her that he’d come up with explanations for all the monsters so they would seem like tourist attractions. Would it be that hard to imagine their Grunkle would have made, say, a Pepper’s ghost for the Gobblewonker? He also “lost” the picture of him in the werewolf suit, after much convincing his sister, on the promise he’d back her up on having crowdsurfed at the Sev’ral Timez concert, not the Love God’s. She called that one “artistic license”. Day two went fine, full of incredulous gasps and chatter and classroom shenanigans, and the time after that as well, for a few weeks.

Dipper and Mabel settled into their routine, brother managing to avoid dodgeballs and sister managing to avoid getting glitter on everything they both owned. A summer of chaos had certainly helped Dipper with the dodging, and once Mabel was no longer the reigning dodgeball champion (by virtue of not being in the class), his own improved arm was quickly sending him from near the last picked to something more towards the beginning. It wasn’t even high-school and the two of them were doing well, a fresh start in eighth grade.


End file.
